


りゅうとぼくどう

by 4ry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dragon AU, Dragon!Hanzo, M/M, bruh idk how to tag on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ry/pseuds/4ry
Summary: Jesse McCree is hired to kill one of the most beautiful and elusive creatures he's ever known. He soon finds out that he's not cut out to be a hunter.





	1. This Isn't How I Thought I'd Die

Jesse sneezed into his elbow. It was a cold winter evening in the town he was staying in for a short time, and while it was nice to see snow again, the poor man wasn’t used to being in such cold weather. He didn’t have any thick enough clothes to even keep the chill off him, just his serape, cowboy hat and whatever clothes were on his back. He knew that the place he was going to was warm, however, and was rushing through the crowd of people. 

Once in the large, stone building, a wall of hot air greeted Jesse McCree, which made him smile. He closed the door and rubbed his hands together. Inside, there were a few people, most looked like hunters, the others looked like staff. An older woman was stationed behind the main counter, looking intently at the computer she was standing at. Jesse walked up and leaned against the counter. The woman looked up and put on a smile that he knew was reserved for clientele. 

“Hello sir, what can I help you with?” 

Jesse pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. “Yeah, uhm, I got a letter from a Mr. Young? Something about a job offer?”

Her eyes widened the slightest bit. “Oh! You must be Mr. McCree, yes?”

He looked up with a little confusion in his eyes. “Uhm, yes. How did you-”

“Mr. Young told me to have you come straight to his office when arrived.” She tapped a few keys on her keyboard before walking around the counter and extending her arm to the long hallway. “This way, please.” 

McCree didn’t complain, he thought he was going to be given some spectacular job that only  _ he _ could do. He shrugged and followed the woman down the long, warmly lit hall. 

A door near the end of the corridor is where the two stopped. The woman gestured for him to stay there while she peaked her head inside the door. “Sir, Mr. McCree is here.”

“Oh, bring him in, bring him in.” It sounded like a younger man. 

The woman stepped aside and Jesse nodded to her before entering. It was a room lined with bookshelves and old paintings. A large window was letting street light come to settle on the deep brown carpet. A man, maybe in his late 20’s stood beside the desk on the far side of the room. He had an aura and smile that smelled of business. He extended his hand to McCree, who made his way further into the room.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. McCree. I’ve heard many a story of your sharp shooting.”

Jesse shook the man’s hand firmly. “Now don’t go on a be flattering me now.” He smiled. “Flattery won’t get you nowhere.” 

The man gave a small laugh before his eyes started to harden into business. “My job offer interested you, I assume?”

Jesse dug back  into his pocket for the letter he had received a few weeks prior. He only skimmed over it, but stopped and reread the pages when he saw what the man was willing to pay. “Yeah, but I don’t know why you want  _ me _ on your team. I ain’t no hunter.” 

“But you  _ are _ an excellent shot, however.” Mr. Young walked back behind his desk and sat down. “I need your skills with that handgun of yours. I already have hunters and trackers that do this for a living, I just need you to shoot the thing through the heart.”

“Right, but,” Jesse sat down at a chair that was positioned in front of Mr. Young’s desk. “You didn’t specify  _ what _ I’m shooting. Don’t sound too friendly, though.”

The younger man sat forward and laced his fingers together. “His name is Hanzo.”

McCree put his hands up. “Whoa whoa wait, I ain’t no hitma-”

“Hanzo is not a person.” He interrupts. “He is a dragon.”

Jesse just stares at the other man for a moment with a  _ you’ve gotta be kidding me _ look. “... Dragons died out a long while ago, my friend.” 

“That’s what we thought too, until we started building our city and that thing started obliterating everything to ash.” His lips turned into a thin line. “People lost their lives because of Hanzo, and he’s not going to stop until all our villages surrounding this forest are burned to the ground. I want  _ you _ to bring him to justice.”

Jesse sat back in the chair and scratched his chin, thinking. “... I don’t want to be the one responsible for killing the last dragon, ya know.” 

“Do you forget the reward I offered?”

Oh damn, right. Jesse was still thinking about all those zeros. What he could do with money like that. Jesse shrugged and moved his jaw around. 

“You would be renowned as a hero. Dragons only cause destruction and death. You’d be doing good for this world.”

He bit the side of his lips as he stared at the man behind the desk with a friendly smile. “... Fine… Fine, fine, I’ll do it.” 

Mr. Young’s smile grew and he offered a hand to Jesse. “I know you won’t disappoint.”

He just raised a brow and shook his hand. “You’ve got high hopes for me, then.”

 

McCree sneezed again. Thank God they had given him thicker clothes to travel in. They being Mr. Young and the hunters he had hired. The people he was traveling with were much older than McCree, and much more scruffy looking. One man even had a raccoon hat in his head. All the more power to ya, man, he thought. 

You could see in the snow the tracks of rabbits, squirrels, maybe deer every so often, but no dragon by the looks of it. A downed tree that came into sight once in awhile would spark some attention within the group of trackers however. These weren't small, skinny trees either, they were fat, old trees that had seen much in their days. It wasn't the wind or a storm that broke their limbs, it looked like something had internally broken them. Whatever did that was powerful, and McCree wasn't too keen about being eye to eye with that thing. 

 

The first few days weren't fruitful, only found rabbits and rocks. Jesse wasn't really complaining since he'd be the one to kill this massive thing that he's heard so much about. On the eighth night, when McCree’s back was hurting from all the provisions and supplies he had to carry, they had decided to make camp in a clearing. Nothing fancy, a fire, thin cotts and logs to sit on and cook their MREs. McCree would just sit and listen to the hunters’ stories about their family, or some game that they've hunted. Some were interesting, and others were so poorly told that they were boring. At least these men were better at killing things than telling stories.

02:37, and the fire was dying. Only a dim orange glow was all that was left. McCree was curled up in his thin blankets and down coat trying to keep the chill off him. He woke up, however, since he had eaten a lot of snow that day, and trugged his feet over to a bush. He could hear soft clanking behind him near the fire. Jesse figured someone was going to try and get the fire going again. He zipped up his pants and decided to see if he could help with the fire. 

“Ya need anythi-” McCree stopped mid step and let his mouth hang open. The only thing he could see were a pair of shining, yellow eyes, eight feet in the air, staring straight at him. McCrees first thought was that it was a bear standing on its back legs, but he could see the faint outline of the creature. It was long and thin, almost snake like, but had two pairs of short legs. 

McCrees legs felt like lead and his mouth was dry. He didn't know what to do. His Peacekeeper was sitting ten feet away on his cott. Even if he did have it, would it be a good idea to try shooting at the thing? 

The eyes lowered and moved closer towards the paralyzed cowboy. The creature took slow, careful steps, the only sound was the crunching of the snow. Jesse wanted to run, he wanted to shout, but he couldn't, his body was frozen. The eyes were only feet away now. The creature was so close that Jesse could see that it had blue, glass-like scales and feel the heat coming off it. He would've marveled at the scales if he wasn't about to die. The eyes squinted at him. A huff of air told McCree that he was being smelled. 

“... This isn't how I thought I'd die…” He said under his breath. There was a small growling, almost more like a chuckle. Jesses eyes grew bigger than they already were. “Y-You can understand me?”

Now the creature let out more of a growl, its eyes narrowing further. McCree put his hands up in defense. 

“Okay, okay, sorry.” He said with a nervous laugh. 

There was another huff of air then the eyes blinked away. Not a sound, not even the feeling of the air moving when someone leaves, nothing. The eyes and silhouette were just gone. They left Jesse standing in the middle of the snow looking around. 

One of the hunters started to stir. “...Mnn… Boy… What're you doin’?...” 

McCree spun around. “Oh uh, nothing. Just taking a piss.”

“Okay…” And he went back to sleep.

 

Once breakfast was over, the men hopped on their hover bikes and out into the woods again. It wasn’t snowing too hard, but hard enough to where Jesse had to squint his eyes very thin to be able to see in front of him. The snow had covered up the tracks from what Jesse assumed to be the dragon and he didn’t dare say anything for the fear of all of that being a dream. 

“I got something!” One of the hunters had detached from the group to investigate the snow. Turns out that he had found big, clawed footprints. They must not have been too old since the snow was falling faster by the second. Excitement flowed over the group, they could go home soon. 

 

They followed the tracks, broken branches would lay in their path occasionally, but the hover bikes would just move right over them. The group stopped when the tracks did. There was only a large dent in the snow. It looked like the dragon had laid down but got up not too long ago. Everything was silent, only the sound of the wind rustling the evergreen trees and the soft hum of the hover bikes. All eyes were spotting for anything that could lead them to their target. Jesse held his breath, he was afraid that even just breathing would cause the beast to come forward. 

“In the tree!” Someone shouted and pointed up to the top of one of the thick evergreens. McCree could see the same shining yellow eyes that he had met last night. They were wide with anger, their hiding spot had been found out. Everyone was grabbing for their guns, including McCree who didn’t have to go far, he always kept his Peacekeeper on his hip. He pointed it up at the tree, but didn’t dare pull the trigger. The hunters were yelling at each other and getting their rifles lined up. Once a few vollies of bullets had missed, the dragon jumped out of the tree and started gliding through the snow. McCree could see it clearly now, and he was captivated by how beautiful the thing was. He lowered his Peacekeeper until he heard someone shout in his direction.

“SHOOT IT, SON!” He stopped marveling at the dragon long enough to get a good enough shot. He didn’t even have to try and hit it, it only took him one bullet. The dragon screeched before falling out of the sky and into some nearby trees. The men were cheering and patting Jesse on the back, but he was still in a daze about what all just happened. Everyone rode in the direction where they could hear the roars and hisses of the dragon. It was flailing around how Jesse could only describe it as a snake with its rattle cut off. Before anyone could get close, one of the men used what looked like a sedation dart. It wasn’t small, either. After three or four darts, the dragon stopped moving around enough for the hunters to tie it up. Jesse looked around for some explanation.

“Uh,” He stuck his finger up “I thought we were going to kill this thing.”

“We are,” One of them said without looking up from tying its jaws shut. “But big Mr. Young wants to see him before we gut ‘im.” 

McCree just stood frozen in the snow. His only words were “Oh.” 

The man moved away once he was done, which left McCree with the glowing yellow eyes. They were half lidded but still full of loathing. Jesse took off his hat and pat his hair, he still couldn’t believe that he had shot this thing. 

“I…” He wanted to say something to it. “I… I-I’m sorry…” Jesse said it low enough so only they could hear it. 

He heard a voice in the back of his head. ‘No, you are not.’ The dragon growled before all the hunters were picking it up to put it in the heat resistant cage they had brought in on the back of a bike. 

 

Everyone was celebrating their capture with cans of beer they’ve been saving just for this occasion. The hunters were patting Jesse on the back and giving him praise, but he'd just play it off like it wasn't a big deal. ‘Could've done it with my eyes closed’ or ‘Y’all did most of the work, I just pulled a trigger’. The dragon was still drugged off at the edge of camp, but close enough for everyone to keep an eye on it. He'd pout and drunkenly press against the bulletproof glass in a vain attempt to get free. Jesse would look over now and then, half taking in its beauty, the other half contemplating why he decided to come on this trip. 

01:52, and McCree was up again. He was careful not to make much noise when he started backing his bag full of provisions. He should've never come on this trip, all that money wasn't worth the life of what could most likely be the last dragon alive. 

He heard a small voice in the back of his mind. “What are you doing,  _ buta _ .”

He froze of a moment. His first thought was ‘what's a buta?’ But then he could feel eyes on him. McCree turned around and those yellow eyes were staring at him again, full of annoyance and anger. 

“Was that you?” He said just below a whisper.

The dragon huffed. “No, of course it wasn't me.” Jesse could taste the sarcasm. 

He gave a little giggle before going back to his packing. “Well, no sense in being snippy with me, I'm only trying to help.”

The dragon raised its head and widened its eyes. “Help? You call this helping,  _ ushi _ ? A hole in my side?” 

Jesse raised his hands in defense. “Look, I'm sorry, I was paid to do it.”

The beast growled. “You humans are so infatuated by material goods, it makes me ill.” 

“Do you want my help or not?” Jesse snapped in a harsh whisper. 

It was silent, eyes and head unmoving. He eventually lowered his head and closed his eyes. “... I do, yes…” 

McCree let out a sigh and threw his bag over his shoulder. “That's what I thought, now hold on tight, I'm gonna get you outta here.” 

The key to the lock was nowhere to be found, one of the hunters probably had it in his coat. He wasn't willing to get caught just to loot one of them. The next idea Jesse had was to break the lock with a rock, but that would cause a lot of noise. His last idea was going to be a stretch, he didn't know how to hotwire a bike, not anymore anyway, but he could sure as hell try. 

The dragon watched as he took off the front paneling of the bike and started working. A few sparks, and some cursing later, the soft hum of the hoverbike filled the quiet air. The dragon lifted his head at the sound. Jesse smiled at it and hopped on the bike. 

“Hold on, once we start ridin’ away, there's a good chance we'll be shot at.” 

“I am safe in here.” There was almost a smirk on the dragon's face.

“Yeah yeah.” He shook his head and put his foot on the gas. The two started to roll away, no one stirring surprisingly. 

 

They rode until morning, far from where they had been. They stopped at the side of a cliff where the snow wasn't pelting them as bad. Jesse got off the bike and fell back into the snow with a long sigh. He heard a small chuckle from inside the cage.

“You humans are so fragile.” 

“Hey, you try riding this goddamn thing for five hours and tell me how you feel.” 

It put its head back down. “I will not.” 

Jesse shook his head, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back with a satisfying crack. The dragon growled.

“Do not do that.”

He stared at it for a second. “What, you mean this?” He smirked and twisted his neck with a loud snap. 

It growled louder this time and shut its eyes. “Yes, that!” 

Jesse laughed and stood up. “Alright, I'll quit.” 

The dragon put its head back down. “Are you going to let me out or shall I take another nap?”

“Give me a minute.” The rock nearby was just what he needed. The clanking echoed through the forest with every stroke of the rock on the lock. His arm was going to be sore, but Jesse finally got the lock broken enough to rip open the door. 

“Untie me.” The dragon's tail fell onto the snow. 

“I'm getting there.” He took the knife on his hip and cut the rope around its jaws and legs. It crawled out of the cage, laying down in the snow and making a big dent where it laid. The snow around it started to melt with a low hiss.

“You sure look mighty comfy.” McCree tipped his hat up and rubbed his neck. 

The dragon sighed. “This is my forest, I know I will be safe here.” It opened his eyes and stared at Jesse for a moment. “...You have my thanks.” 

McCree smiled. “It's nothing, friend.” 

“Friend?” It narrowed its eyes. “What do you mean.”

“Well,” He placed his hands in front of him as if to explain something grand. “Friend is a term we use for people we like.”

“I know what a friend is, but why did you call me your friend?”

Jesse shrugged and gave a goofy smile. “I call everyone friend.” 

The dragon closed his eyes again. “You’re idiotic, but nevertheless, I am in your debt.” 

There was a long silence between the two. Jesse rolled back on the balls of his feet and tried to look anywhere else but the dragon. 

“I uh,” the dragon opened its eyes. “I should get going. They're going to be after my hide sooner or later.” 

“Wait.” The dragon lifted his head slowly. “I have one more favor to ask of you.” Jesse turned his head to listen. “I… I am searching for my brother.” 

He lifted his chin up a bit. “You have a brother?”

“Yes. His name is Genji.” 

“... Why do you need me to find your dragon brother? Don't you guys have like… sound waves or something that you communicate-” The glare the dragon was giving him made him stop talking. “Okay, but why me?”

The dragon shifted in the snow. “I thought… Genji had been dead for years, and only months ago have I discovered that he is alive. I want to find him, I want to talk with him.”

“That didn't answer my question.”

“The reason,” the dragon snapped “I need you, human, is that my brother… prefers to be human.”

“I beg your pardon?”

The dragon closed its eyes. “We have a human form, and my brother stayed in his for so long that he had forgotten how to turn back.” 

“So can-”

“I will not change for you.” The dragon growled. 

“Damn.” He pretended to pout. 

The dragon stretched then screeched. It rolled onto its side and growled. The bullet hole in its side was brown and red with blood. Jesse jogged over and knelt by its head. 

“Hey hey, are you okay?” 

“Do I look okay?!” 

McCree glanced at the wound. He could fix it up if he had the supplies. He turned up his lip and turned back toward the dragon. “I’m so sorry, darlin’.”

“Now is not the time for apologies!” It growled and tried to relax it’s body. “There’s a mountain, a few days journey from here” It started. “If I can get there, I will be able to heal myself…”

“Ya got a shack or somethin’ up there?” 

“I am not that unhygienic.” It huffed out a growl. “A pool of water is atop the mountain. It’s been blessed by my family.”

“Ya got a whole family, Jesus Christ.” Jesse sat back in the snow. 

“I  _ did _ .” The dragon stretched out its legs and started to stand up. “We mustn’t waste time, let us go.”

“Whoa whoa wait,” McCree stood up and put his hands in front of the beast. “I never agreed to go on a cross country journey with a lizard.” 

“Yes, you did,” The dragon lowered its head to look into Jesse’s eyes. “Your mission was to help me, and you’re still going to help me.”

“And if I refuse?” He crossed his arms

“Well, I know for a fact that humans taste almost exactly like pig.” It smirked and walked past Jesse. “I’ll let you see how I appear as a human,” It slinked up to the hover bike. “I beleive that will be more efficient, anyway.” 

There was a soft glow around the body of the dragon, and Jesse could just see a faint outline start to shrink. It was only a short moment before a short, dark haired man was standing in front of Jesse. He wore blue clothing that he hadn’t seen anyone wear before, his hand was holding his side where a tear in his, what McCree could only describe as a tunic, was stained with blood. His face held a scowl, along with a thin beard that hugged his jaw line. Those same yellow eyes were still staring at him, however. 

Jesse didn’t say anything, but just tilted his hand up with his thumb. Only silence between the two was all that remained.

The dragon looked McCree up and down before he moved toward the hover bike. “Let us move.”


	2. Snowing up a Storm

The two made their way north, with only the soft humming of the hoverbike to drone out the silence. The dragon had to place his hands on Jesses’ shoulders to keep from swaying back and forth. He would lay his head on his hand every now and then, and McCree would look over at his black hair. He smelled of fresh cut wood and tea. 

The bike steadily got slower and slower as it kept trucking along. Eventually, it came to a complete stop. The dragon didn’t move, but looked to Jesse. He turned back to look at the other. 

“We’re out of juice.”

“What.” He shifted to move off the bike.

“We used up all the electricity that was inside the damn thing.” Jesse sighed and hopped off the bike as well. They looked at it for a moment.

“... What are we going to do.” The dragon said, still holding his wounded side.

Jesse scratched his head under his hat. “... We walk, I guess.”

The dragon rolled his eyes and tightened his lips. “If I did not have a hole in my side, I could get to our destination within a day’s journey.” He looked back over to McCree.

“I said I was sorry, Jesus.” He grabbed his bag of provisions and started walking in the direction the bike was pointing. “Now, you can either bitch and moan about all this, or we can get going and get their sooner.”

A familiar growl formed in his throat before he dragged his feet over to Jesse.

 

Left, right, left, right, left, right. Jesse kept count of how many steps he had taken, at least it was something to do. The dragon gripped onto his side as he dragged his feet through the snow. He kept his eyes on the path ahead of them. 

The silence of their footsteps in the snow was making Jesse uncomfortable. He looked over to the dragon, a scowl on his face.

“So…” He started. “Your name’s Hanzo, right?”

“... Yes, what about my name.” 

“Nothing, nothing, just makin sure.”

They were silent again for a while.

“What is yours.” Hanzo looked up at the other man.

“Hm? Oh, it’s Jesse, Jesse McCree.”

“ _ Hontou? _ I would’ve thought your name was  _ buta. _ ” He gave a tiny smirk.

“What does buta even mean? I know what puta means but I doubt you know Spanish.”

“It means pig.” 

“Ah- Hey wait-!” Jesse turned back to look back at the dragon, who had his free hand over his mouth to keep the smile that was forming on his lips at bay. McCree couldn’t help but smile at him. “I like to see myself as a wolf, rather than a pig, thank you very much.”

“I do not think so.” Hanzo shook his head. 

Jesse just chuckled and looked back at the direction they were headed. Nothing was said after that.

 

Left, right, left, right, left, right. Jesse’s boots weren’t meant for this much walking. He could feel the blisters starting to form on this heels. How long had they walked? The sky was turning purple so that must’ve meant they’ve been walking for quite a while. McCree glanced over at Hanzo, who didn’t seem to be affected by all the walking.

“We should-”

“There is a place I know we will be safe just up ahead.” Hanzo cut him off.

“... Can you read my mind?”

“No, you are just predictable.” He looked over at the other man.

“Oh well thanks, sugar.” He rolled his eyes.

“You are welcome, salt.”

 

The hole in the wall of the cliff would be the best place to stay, if there weren’t animal droppings and bones on the ground. Hanzo didn’t seemed phased by the mess, but McCree was a little more than hesitant. Jesse sat at the entrance of the cave, while Hanzo slid his back down the wall and closed his eyes with a sigh through his nose.

“Aren’t ya scared something’s gonna come after us if we’re in here?” Jesse shuffled his way into the cave.

“Anything that would be a threat to us is either hibernating or terrified of me.” Hanzo didn’t open his eyes. McCree still didn’t trust this place, but he sat down across from the resting dragon. 

The shadows were getting long on the trees around their hole, and the snowstorm was picking up again, making outside even more obscured. Jesse had to curl up in a tight ball to keep warm, but if he could get out there and get some wood, he could make a pretty good fire. He still had a trick or two up his sleeve from his days back in boy scouts. 

He stood up, making sure not to knock his head on the ceiling. Hanzo opened his eyes. 

“Where are you going, human.”

“To get some firewood, so I don’t freeze to death.” 

“That is not necessary,” Hanzo closed his eyes again. “My body keeps me naturally warm. If you are cold, then you can sit next to me.”

“Yeah… I’ll pass.” McCree kept walking towards the exit. Hanzo didn’t say anything.

 

Why do there have to be so many damn evergreens? Jesse searched the ground for fallen branches, but these trees never want to die. After some hit and misses, McCree had found enough wood for what he assumed was a small fire. The snowstorm was making it dangerous to stay out any longer, anyway. Jesse could just make out his footprints in the snow to make his way back to the cave. 

The cavern smelled like something had died in there, and Jesse wouldn’t had been scared if he didn’t hear what sounded like an animal eating. 

“Hanzo?” A pair of shiny yellow eyes glared in his direction. They calmed down before returning to their meal. 

“Jesse.” He sounded like he had a mouth full of food.

“What are you eating?” He slowly stepped further in.

It sounded like Hanzo swallowed before he spoke. “Rabbit.”

“How the hell did you get a rabbit?” Jesse laid the branched between the two of them.

“They are not hard to catch.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Jesse started arranging his sticks into a cone like shape. Hanzo’s eyes watched Jesse’s every move. There was little to no light in the cavern, but McCree could go off touch, it wouldn't be hard. 

Jesse could hear Hanzo keep on eating his rabbit, but now he tried to not be so loud. Something hit the wall with a small click on the wall next to him and it made Jesse jump. He could hear Hanzo let out an amused sigh. 

“Was that a stick?” He looked up at the eyes.

“Bone.” The eyes looked back down at their meal. Hanzo took a bite. “Can you not see?” 

“Not in the dark, no.” Jesse put some old leaves under the cone of sticks. 

Hanzo didn't say anything, and just continued eating. McCree took out a small lighter out of his pants pocket. He flicked it open and a small flame appeared. Hanzo looked up, but looked back down at his meal. Jesse could just make out blood on his face and clothes. 

He caught a leaf on fire, then it went out. He set another leaf on fire and tried blowing on it, it still went out. Jesse growled and tried a third time, which still didn't work. 

“I forget how…” Jesse sat back and scratched his head. 

“Try again.” Hanzos eyes were looking at the unlit fire. 

McCree shrugged and tried again. When he lit the next leaf on fire, it was like someone had poured gasoline on the little bundle of twigs. The flames hit the ceiling then died down. Jesse brought his arm down from protecting his face and looked at the now burning pile of wood in front of him. Hanzo wasn't phased, and continued ripping the meat off the leg of the poor rabbit. 

“Did you-” 

“Yes, that was me.” 

“Oh,” He put his damp gloves next to the fire. “Thank you.”

Hanzo just nodded. 

 

Jesse figured it was past midnight, and the snow was still whistling outside. Hanzo had cleaned himself up was now resting against the cave wall. Jesse didn't want to rest, he wanted to make sure the fire wouldn't go out. He sat in a ball, chin on his knee and hands facing the dying fire. He threw another branch in the ashes. 

He looked up at the sleeping dragon, studying his features. There were small scars laying on his face, Jesse figured from different fights he'd been in, lines of age ran away from his eyes, though he didn't look to be much older than Jesse. He hadn't noticed this before, but Hanzo’s ears were pointed a little bit, which made him smile. It was cute. 

Overall, Hanzo wasn't a bad looking individual, in Jesse’s eyes. Hell, he wouldn't mind seeing what was under those goofy clothes. 

He shifted and moved his hands back under his arms. The warmth of the fire wasn't enough to keep the chill of the storm at bay. Jesse could wake Hanzo up, ask him to start the fire again, but what was the price of waking up a dragon? He was willing to find out.

“Hanzo-” He leaned forward a bit.

He didn't move. 

“Hanzo.” 

The dragon groaned and opened his eyes. “What do you want.”

“Can you start the fire again?” He pointed to the orange ashes.

Hanzo looked at the fire, then back up to Jesse, then shifted to face him properly. “Come sit next to me, I will not be woken up every time you need me.” 

“Oh Hanzo- Come on-”

“McCree.” His eyes were now sleepy and annoyed. Jesse sat quietly for a moment, thinking how great his name sounded in his voice. 

He sighed and crawled over to Hanzo. Jesse pressed his shoulder to the others and could just feel the heat radiating off him. Hanzo took Jesse’s right hand in both of his. 

“You are very cold.” He said, and rubbed his hands against Jesse’s. 

“That's what tends to happen when we're out in the snow.” 

“So delicate.” He rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder. McCree sat still, and just watched the man at his side. A little nervous sound escaped Jesse’s throat, and Hanzo looked up.

“What is wrong.”

“Oh nothing, nothing, you're just uh…” He scratched his chin with his free hand. “Y-You're just being really affectionate.” 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No- No, not really.” He gave Hanzo a goofy smile. 

“Then be quiet.” He rested his head back on McCree’s. 

Jesse let out a long sigh and rested his head on Hanzo’s and closing his eyes.

 

The morning was as unforgivable as the night before. The snow was piled up to Jesse’s knees, and some even spilled into the cave and got onto the both of them. Jesse woke up when Hanzo couldn’t keep him warm any longer. He looked up, Hanzo was as still as a rock next to him, their hands still together. If Jesse didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Hanzo took a liking to him. He figured he was more annoyed with the cowboy than anything. 

Jesse carefully moved Hanzo off him and onto the ground, the least he could do was make breakfast for when he woke up. But Hanzo gripped onto Jesse’s wrist when he moved his hand out of his. Hanzo’s eyes were shut tight and his breathing getting heavier. 

“You alright, pumpkin?” Jesse sat back down next to him. 

“It hurts…” He clasped one hand over his side.

“Oh, let me look at it.” Hanzo reluctantly let go of his hand, but Jesse sat still. “But uh, could you light the fire again?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes but made the fire just big enough to last another hour. McCree could now see what the wound had to offer. He gave a sharp hiss through his teeth.

“Oh babe,” He leaned forward to get a better look. “This thing is infected. It’s all red and white.”

Hanzo let out a low growl and pressed the back of his head against the wall. “How marvelous.”

Jesse sat up and thought for a moment. “... Are there any towns near by?”

“... East of here is a small town. Why do you want to go there.”

“To get you medicine.” He started to stand up but Hanzo still had ahold of his hand.

“I can’t walk.” He looked almost concerned.

Jesse cocked a brow and pushed his lips together. “Are you  _ sure _ you can’t read minds?”

“I can read minds, I was making fun of you earlier.” Hanzo snapped. “Now, what are we going to do about this situation,  _ bakatare _ ?”

Jesse looked from Hanzo to the snow outside, to Hanzo. He scratched his hair and sat back down. “I have two plans:” He started, moving to face Hanzo. “Either I go to that town and get you antibiotics by myself, where I could easily freeze to death, or get lost, then come back here to you. Or, I either carry you or make something to carry you on and bring me with you to town.”

Hanzo sat still and stared at the other.

“... Wel-”

“I will come with you.”

“Alright, cool, but could you quit cuttin me-”

“No.” Hanzo gripped hard onto Jesse’s shoulder and tried to pull himself up. McCree quickly caught him and helped him up.

“Don’t strain yourself, darling.” He started leading Hanzo toward the entrance of the cave. “How far is the town?”

Hanzo huffed, already tired. “Few hours…” 

“How great.” McCree sat Hanzo next to the entrance before going back next to the fire to get his gloves and provisions. He handed the bag to the dragon. “Put this on.”

“Why.” He didn’t move and just stared at the bag.

“It’s not going to be comfortable for either one of us if I have to carry the food as well.” 

“Are you planning on carrying me on your back.” He said in a monotone voice.

“That was the idea.” He put the bag of provisions into Hanzo’s hands and grabbed his shoulder to help him up. “You could stay here if you want, sugar, I’m not askin you to-”

Jesse felt arms around his neck and legs around his waist before he could finish his sentence. 

Hanzo put his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “Quit talking, let’s move.”

“Alright, alright, hold on, babe, you’re choking me.”


	3. Run Boy Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope the fan service makes up for it ✌

Left, right, left, right, left, right. Just keep putting your feet in front of you, McCree thought, shouldn’t be long now. 

The two runaways had been traveling for a few hours since they woke up. Jesse had complained about how much his back hurt, so Hanzo was now trying his hardest to put one foot in front of the other. Jesse could see the grip on his side was hard and stiff, like he was trying to pull someone along that was protesting. His brows were pushed together, eyes straight forward and full of pain. 

Jesse didn’t like seeing him like this. He was debating in his head whether or not to stop and let him rest, or keep going. In the end, McCree stopped, and grabbed at the bag Hanzo had given back to him.

“Wait a sec.” Jesse knelt down to get something out of his sack, and Hanzo was more than happy to stop and rest. He let out a sigh through his teeth, then looked at the other man.

“What are you doing.” 

“I have some prescription pain meds that you might like.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“These things,” He pulled out a small orange bottle and shook it to make it rattle. “Keep the pain away. I got these ‘cause of my arm.”

Hanzo stared at the bottle. “... I do not need those.”

“No need to be prideful, I know you’re hurtin’ pretty bad.”

He glared up at Jesse. “I am fine.” He punctuated each word.

McCree cocked a brow like he knew Hanzo was lying, which he was. He pushed his lips into a thin line before putting the bottle back in his bag. “If you think you can make it, I just don’t wanna see you bein’ all hurt.”

“Why not.” Hanzo said in a monotone voice.

Jesse thought for a moment. He didn’t have a reason to worry about this pushy lizard. He never did anything for him, except light a fire. But, he felt responsible for this guy’s injuries, which he was, afterall. That, and that jaw line was to die for. ... Wait what?

McCree heard Hanzo snicker. 

Ah God.

“Do you think I’m handsome?” Hanzo crossed his ankles.

Jesse just took in a deep breath and hunched his shoulders. “Y… Yes…” He gave Hanzo a dorky smile.

The dragon’s smile twisted into almost a devilish grin. Hanzo reached up and put his finger tips behind McCrees ear, palm on his cheek. Jesse’s expression changed to surprise, almost instinctively leaning into the warm hand. Hanzo pulled the other’s face towards him, same smirk on his lips. 

“Wash yourself,” He said “Then maybe I will touch you more.”

Hanzo pulled McCree’s hat over his face before pushing him back and bracing himself against the tree to stand. Jesse pushed his hat back and sat up, watching the dragon keep trudging in the direction they were headed. 

Jesse sat in shock for a moment before letting out a breath between his smile and jogging to get to Hanzo’s side.

 

Not a big village, not a small one either. Had some nice looking pubs though, Jesse thought. The village’s name was Drage and it looked to be a mainly logging town. The trees around the place were only stumps now and even with the snow on the ground, Jesse could tell that the grass wasn’t going to grow there anymore. 

Hanzo was visibly uncomfortable being there. He hunched his shoulders forward, put the hood of his little cloak up, the expression of disgust on his face. Jesse figured it was because they had cut down all the trees.

“I will not go in that place.” Hanzo had said, standing by the road leading into town. “I do not wish to be around those humans.”

Jesse had just shrugged and let Hanzo stay on the edge of the forest. The inside of the village was like how you’d imagine any other town, roads, little shops, a few houses, nothing fancy. McCree’s first stop was a convenience store to get a pack of camels and a Coke. He had to walk by an old looking building with even older looking men inside, they must’ve been hunters, since when Jesse looked up at the sign of the building, it read ‘RICK’S HUNTING GOODS: FROM BIRD SEED TO BEAR TRAPS’. Best to stay away from there, he thought.

McCree had to go into one of those ‘in-the-wall’ 24/7 stores for his cigs. Lucky for him, the drug store was only a few doors down. He put his pack and Coke in his bag before entering the store. Not only were you not allowed to smoke inside the store, but it’d also be ironic.

Now lets see here… Uhm… Laccadives, no… Cough medicine, nada… Nicotine patches… Might need some of those actually… 

Jesse stood at the rack of nicotine patches to find the cheapest ones. A man was already standing there looking at the small boxes. His eyes were lidded like he had just woken up from a nap. That was the only part of the man’s face that Jesse could see, the rest of his complexion was covered with a red-orange scarf. The only thing that struck Jesse as odd about the man, however, was how his hair was almost all green, save for his roots, which were black. Must’ve been from Russia, he thought. 

Alright, here’s the cheapest ones, should work for when he’s out of smokes again. Over the soft pop music playing above them, Jesse could hear clothing shuffle. He looked over and the green haired man was looking at him, almost like he was trying to solve a hard math problem. McCree could see his eyes clearly now, they were a soft shade of yellow. 

The two of them stood staring at each other, but Jesse broke the awkwardness with a hat tip and a smile. “See something you like?”

The man’s eyes widened when he realized that he had been staring, and turned back to the rack of boxes. “I’m sorry, you just remind me of someone.”

“A past lover, perhaps?” McCree slid closer to the man.

Jesse could see his eyes smiling. “I didn’t expect to be courted when I came into CVS.”

“I’ve had stranger things happen.” Jesse smiled and bumped their shoulders together. “You have a good day now, beautiful.”

The man shook his head with a smile. “You too, cowboy.”

McCree gave him one last smile before going back on his journey for antibiotics. His expedition got cut short when a bell, Jesse assumed from the church he had seen, started ringing throughout the town. McCree looked around, everyone in the building seemed to be confused and fidgety. He walked backwards into the aisle he had been in with the green haired man, who had his eyes closed.

“Hey uh,” He leaned over to him. “What does that bell mean?”

“A dragon.” He didn’t move.

“What?” Jesse heard what he said, but wanted to make sure what he meant exactly.

The man pulled down his scarf to show a cut up and scared face and turned toward him. He wasn’t bad looking to Jesse, though. “There was a dragon spotted outside of town.” 

A lady’s scream was audible over the bell.

“Ah Christ-” Jesse threw his box back on the shelf and ran out the door. Not a soul was in sight now, only the hunters with rifles in hand. Crashing and banging could be heard from the direction the hunters were headed. McCree followed not far behind the men up until they entered an alley. 

“Somana, are you alright?” A man said.

“A-Ah-I saw it, it was right there-” The woman’s voice was shaking. 

“Did you see where it went?”

“I-I don’t know…” 

“Give her some space, Rob.”

Jesse went back the way he came, up until he found the next alley opening. The line of knocked over trash cans made McCree almost positive that something big had been through here. Damnit Hanzo, he thought, I thought you were smarter than this.

Jesse moved down the narrow pathway as quietly and quickly as he could, listening for anything over the sound of the echoing bell. His chest was tight, his head was running a mile a minute, why did Hanzo suddenly decide to terrorize this town?

“That way!” He heard someone shout, then a growl and more clanking could be heard. Before knew what was happening, a hot breath ghosted over his neck. He grabbed the back of his neck, and spun around. Those same, yellow eyes that he was all too familiar with were staring at him. A long, snake like body was behind those eyes. Hanzo had his head lowered and mouth hanging open as he panted. Jesse put his hands on either side of the dragon’s head. 

“What’s gotten into you?!”

“I will explain later, just get these rats away.” 

“Alright alright, uhm--” He took his hands off Hanzo. “Go human.”

The shining lit up the dim alley way for a brief moment. Jesse could clearly see panic on Hanzo’s face, along with some new cuts. The footsteps were getting closer.

“Alright, so, you’re not going to like this--” 

“I know.” Hanzo looked back at the way he had came. You could hear what the men were shouting

“But just bare with me,” Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s wrist that wasn’t holding his side. The crunching footsteps were almost upon them. “Play along, and I’m so sorry.” 

Jesse had seen this work out in a book once, where the protagonist and his love interest were being chased, so if this didn’t work, at least he got a little sugar.

McCree spun Hanzo around so his back was to the wall, and almost slammed their lips together. Hanzo took in a sharp breath and stood as still as a statue. Almost on a dime, though, he had his arms around Jesse’s shoulder and was pressing his lips back. Good actor, he thought. McCree placed his hands on Hanzo’s hips and pressed their bodies together. God, was he warm.

The footsteps stopped and all that was heard was ‘Stupid kids’ or a variation of it. After some bickering between the men, they continued to run down the other alleyway they hadn’t been down. 

The footsteps faded out until the only sound was the bell and their lips moving against each other. Hanzo was so warm against him, like his own personal heater. Jesse’s head was fuzzy and all he could think about was how well their bodies fit together. But, as is life, all good things must come to an end. 

Jesse was the one to pull back, and if he wasn’t none the wiser, he would’ve sworn he felt Hanzo follow his lips back. Their faces were flushed pink from their encounter and the cold. The two stood admiring the others features for what Jesse thought wasn’t long enough before Hanzo’s face started shifting into anger. This pulled Jesse back down to earth. He took a step back and gave the other a nervous smile.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking-” Hanzo had his hands in tight fists. “But I think we can both agree--” McCree got cut short by a fist making contact with his jaw. Hanzo had hit him so hard that his hat fell off his head. Jesse grabbed his jaw and moved it around before standing straight again. “I deserve that.”

“Never-” A long finger was pointed at McCree’s nose. “Do that again.” Hanzo had his teeth bared, and eyes wide. Jesse could see that his pupils were still blown wide, though.

McCree put his hands up as if he were defeated. “I won’t, I won’t, I’m sorry, honey.”

Hanzo huffed and started walking down the alley towards what looked like an exit. “We will not be making any more stops, we continue.”

“Yeah, okay boss.” Jesse moved his jaw again, then moved to get his hat. 


	4. Heart of Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this fic in my google docs is named 'How to Train your Hanzo'

Maybe this was why Jesse had quit boy scouts: too many damn hikes. He never liked being out in nature for too long anyway, especially when it’s cold and snow keeps getting in his boots. The man at Jesse’s side was still unaffected by all the walking. He had the stamina of an olympian, he thought. 

Not a word was said between the two once they had left town, almost being caught again. Hanzo was still in pain, but if he wasn’t willing to get help, then Jesse wasn’t going to help him.

“So,” Jesse started, scratching his hair under his hat.

“I had resorted to my other form because it is more comfortable,” Hanzo said “And someone spotted me. I panicked and was disorientated.” 

Jesse pulled his lips together and just nodded, looking straight ahead. His right hand was pressed against his neck in an attempt to keep it from freezing. If only he could feel how warm Hanzo was again. He felt like a fireplace on a cold winter night, and his lips were like the hot chocolate to top it all off.

Hanzo made a sound almost like a growl, but more human like. “Enough, stop thinking about me in such a way.”

“I mean,” Jesse put his arms on either side of him. “Can’t you like… Not listen to what I’m thinking?”

Hanzo just pressed his brows together and turned himself to face forward again. “It keeps my mind off other things.”

“Like wonderin’ what’s under my shirt?” McCree leaned over pressed his shoulder to Hanzo’s with a small smirk. 

Hanzo shrugged him off. “Do not touch me.”

“Come on, honey, I said I was sorry.”

“That still does not make up for you taking a kiss from me.”

“Why are you so pissed about this?  _ My _ quick thinking got you outta there alive.”

“I would have been just fine without you.”

“Oh really?” Jesse cocked a brow and lowered his shoulders. “You sure looked like a scared little snake while askin’ for my help.”

“I panicked.”

“Oh get off your high horse,” He groaned “You were scared.”

“I was not.”

“Were too.”

“Was  _ not _ .”

“Were  _ too _ .”

“Enough!” Hanzo hunched his shoulders and clenched his fists. “This will not get us anywhere! We are acting like children!”

McCree took in a long breath then closed his eyes and put his hands up in a fake surrender. “You’re right, you’re right.”

“We must focus on the task at hand.”

“Right,” Jesse nodded, “But… Do you smell barbeque?”

Hanzo squinted his eyes at him. “What the hell did I just say?”

“I know what you said, but…” Jesse could feel his stomach call out to the smell of cooked meat. He wanted something other than goop in an impossible to open bag. “Can't we just see what they got?” Jesse put his hands together like he was praying. 

Hanzo looked the cowboy up from head to toe, eyes still narrowed. He rolled his eyes and shooed him off in the direction the scent was coming from. “Go, before you make my headache any worse.”

Jesse gave Hanzo a big grin before jumping through the snow. Hanzo pulled at the corner of one of his eyes and continued forward.

 

“Where’d you put the gas at, hog?” Was the first bit of speech heard after hearing clunking and banging for sometime prior. The voice was almost squaking as it spoke, Jesse thought.

There was only a grunt.

“You tellin’ me ya didn’t get any gas at the last town?”

“Forgot.” This voice was very low, and sounded like it was obscured by something.

“Welp,” There was another dull bang. “Guess we doin’ this the ol’ fashion way.”

Jesse pushed some of the foliage away from their path, and he saw two men sitting at a fire there. One, the smaller and more scrawny one, had a box of matches and was trying to set fire to a small metal ball he had at his side. The other, much bigger and more intimidating, had a mask on his face that make him resemble a pig. He sat there looking at the other man try to set fire to the ball. What struck Jesse as odd, however, was that the scrawny man's hair seemed to be on fire. Pyromaniac, he thought. A colorful and charred pickup truck was behind them full of boxes.

Hanzo placed a hand on McCree’s shoulder. “Who are they?” He said in a harsh whisper. The larger of the two men at the fire turned and faced the direction Jesse and Hanzo were. 

Jesse crouched down further. “He knows we’re here.”

“Who?”

The large man took a large metal hook off the side of his belt. “Someone’s here.”

The scrawny man looked up finally. “Huh?” The bush moved, and a toothy grin popped up on his face. “Oh, we’ve got guests!” 

“Follow my lead.” Jesse said just below a whisper to Hanzo. “Hey hey, we don’t mean no trouble.” He raised his arms slowly out of the bush then stood up. “We smelled somethin’ cookin’, and got curious.” 

The larger man didn’t move but the scrawny man leaned back with a confused look on his face. “We?”

“Oh,” Jesse grabbed onto Hanzo’s arm and pulled him up. He tugged his arm back once he was standing. “This is Hanzo, we’re looking for where the game ‘round here might be.”

The two men stared at Hanzo, before turning to face each other. A smile grew on the smaller mans lips. “Oh of course! We can tell ya anythin’ you want about the deer or… Whatever they have here.” He stood up and Jesse could clearly see that the man was missing an arm and a leg. Guess they had something in common. “They call me Rat, and this ol’ hunk of meat here is Hog.” Hog gave them a thumbs up. Jesse wasn’t exactly surprised with these nicknames. Rat hobbled forward and extended his hand to McCree, who was a little intimidated that he was a good few inches on him. “Pleasure to meet ya!”

Jesse nodded and shook the mans hand. “The pleasures all mine.” 

Rat spun around and wrapped his arms around McCree and Hanzo’s shoulders and started pulling them toward the fire. “You seem awfully cold there, mate. Why not sit and eat with us for a while. Me ‘n Hog’ll be able ta get to know you and your boyfriend here a little better.” 

Hanzo huffed. “We are not dating.”

“Ah well, sorry for assumin’, mate.” Rat laughed. 

“Hey uh,” Jesse said as Rat let go of them at the fire. “Do you by chance have any bandages or antibiotics I could possibly use?”

“Why? One ya get hurt?” Rat looked them up and down and his eyes widened a bit when he saw Hanzo’s side. “Ah! Oh mate, that looks  _ nasty _ .” 

The grip on Hanzo’s side tightened and he looked anywhere but the soot ridden man before him. 

“Sure, we got medicine,” Rat crossed his arms “But we don’t run a charity here, need somethin’ for it.”

McCree and Hanzo stood looking at each other for a moment. Jesse reached around and opened his rucksack. “Uhm… I have… two dollars and… forty-seven cents… Half a pack of camels… A Coke that I forgot I had--” Jesse pulled out the clear and red bottle and it was instantly snatched up by Rat, who was holding it like it was a precious treasure.

“I haven’t had a Coke in forever!” He looked over his shoulder. “Oi! Hog! Get the medkit outta the truck.”

There was just another grunt as Hog slowly got up and walked over to the truck, and Rat started to frantically unscrew the coke bottle.

 

Hog and Rat revealed themselves as merchants after Jesse patched Hanzo up. The dragon was a little more than reluctant to have that man pour god knows what inside his wound. After some bickering and accusations, Hanzo was finally starting to heal. Jesse was glad that he could get this guy some help, even if he was a prick.

The thing that Jesse had smelled to make him drawn towards these men was a few stakes that they had found. 

“Are ya’ll hungry? We got plenty to go ‘round since Hog here don’t eat meat.”

“I mean,” Jesse looked to Hanzo “We could always eat.” 

“Great! Come sit with us, mate.” Rat nodded to the fire where Hog was poking one of the sizzling steaks. 

“So…” Rat droned “How did ya get that nasty cut there?” He pointed to Hanzo’s wound. 

He shifted to hide his side. “I…” He looked to Jesse “Was mistaken for an animal.”

Rat let in a sharp hiss through his teeth. “Ooo… Sorry ta hear that, mate.”

“They’re done.” Hog shifted to get some paper plates from behind him. He gave each of them a steak before returning back to his vegetables that he was grilling. Rat didn’t even bother using a fork, he used his hands to take a massive bite out of the cut of meat. Hanzo and Jesse just sat staring at him. 

Rat looked up after he finished a bite. “Oh, where are my manners?” He reached around and grabbed a napkin from behind hog and set it on one of his legs before tearing into the steak again. 

Jesse looked around Hog. “Mind if we have some silverware?”

Hog looked up then reached around and handed Jesse the box of plastic forks and knives. 

“Thank you kindly.” He got a grunt in reply. He handed a fork and knife to Hanzo, who still had his nose turned up to the cooked meat in front of him. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“I… Do not like how this smells.”

Rat put his finger up then swallowed. “We still got some raw steaks back in the truck if you want one.”

Jesse and Hanzo looked at each other. “... What do you mean by that?” Jesse raised a brow.

Rat looked up from his meal and looked to Hog, who barely had his head turned toward the other. “Uhm… Just uh, just thought ya’d want yer steak cooked differently.” Hog turned back to the fire. “I totally wasn’t implyin’ that you’d want ta eat a raw steak.” Hog smacked him upside the head.

Jesse snickered and waved his hand. “It’s alright, partner.” He turned to Hanzo. “Come on, babe, at least try it.”

“Do not call me that.” Hanzo shifted to smell the meat on the now soggy paper plate. Everyones eyes were on him. He took a small bite, chewed it for a good minute, swallowed then started taking bigger bites. Jesse smiled and nudged him with his elbow. “Do not say a word.”

Jesse put his hands up again. “I won’t.”

 

It was getting late again. Rat and Hog had offered them some blankets and pillows, but only if they stayed nearby. Jesse was fine with it, while Hanzo was hesitant. 

“They could be thieves!” He’d say

“Come on, darlin’, I don’t think they are.”

Against his wishes, Hanzo was forced to stay the night with these three men, and since they only had two blankets, Hanzo and McCree would have to share the same space for the night which made the dragon even more irritable. Jesse was completely fine with it, though.

“Stay on your side and I will not rip out your throat.” Hanzo laid on his side, back to McCree.

Jesse smiled and laid on his back. “OKay, babe.”

“I told you to not call me that.”

“It has a nice ring to it.”

Hanzo just huffed and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

 

03:18, not a sound, a dead fire, the two men sleeping soundly and on their designated sides of the blanket. Jesse had never been a heavy sleeper, thanks to his time in the gang. He heard some rustling and soft voices.

“Where’d you put ‘em, you slab of pork?”

“You were the last one to have them.”

“No I wasn’t!”

There was a long silence before some more shuffling. “Hey! I found ‘em!” 

Jesse just heard a sigh before the foot steps in the snow started to get closer to them. He opened his eyes and could see Hog’s boots walking towards him. He walked around him, and heard him stop over by Hanzo.

He shifted to see what they were doing. “What’re you--” McCree felt something hard and metal hit the back of his head. He groaned and grabbed the back of his hair. “What the fuck!?”

Rat stood above him with what looked like a pan. “Sorry to do this ta ya, mate, but me an ol’ Hoggy here need to make a livin’.” He could see his crooked smile. 

Jesse gritted his teeth. “Wh-What’re you doin’?” 

“Oh you see here, ‘partner’, we’re not merchants, nah,” Rat laughed “We’re dragon hunters.”

The last thing Jesse felt was the pan hitting him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Gentlemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH CHRIST IM DONE

McCree woke with a start. He couldn't move his arms or legs apart, and he couldn't see anything. When he moved, the sound of raincoat material could be heard. Jesse McCree was in a body bag.

Didn't think I'd be in one of these this soon, he thought. 

After a moment of assessing what to do, he actually tried to pull his arms free. It felt like duct tape around his wrists. Nevertheless, he tried to get free. When he'd kick his feet, he'd knock over cans and barrels which made him think he was in the back of those kidnappers truck.

Wait… where's Hanzo? Is he okay? 

Jesse struggled and twisted more violently, trying to move his jaw to get the duct tape off his mouth. Awhile later, he stopped, exhausted from his vain attempt. 

He heard snowy footsteps. Jesse froze and tried to control his breathing. The steps got faster the closer to the truck they were. He felt the truck move and then a thunk next to him. 

Jesse had to squint his eyes when the zipper opened. His eyes adjusted and the green haired man from the last town was leaning over him, fear in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He said before gripping onto the duct tape over Jesse's mouth and yanking. 

McCree groaned before moving his jaw around. “Ah… I'm fine, I'm fine… Why are you here though?”

The green haired man sat Jesse up and started ripping the tape around his wrists off like it was paper. “My brother, you smelled like my brother.”

“You mean Hanzo?” He rubbed his wrists.

“So you  _ do  _ know him.” He ripped off the tape around his ankles.

“That must mean that you're Genji.” He said though his teeth.

“Nice to meet you.” He gave him a smile and nodded before throwing the tape off to the side. “Where is Hanzo?”

“Uhm…” McCree looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings “I-I don't know.” 

Genji tapped his fingers on the side of the truck. “... Footprints.” He pointed to the indents in the snow next to the vehicle. “It looked like they were dragging something.”

“Hanzo.” Jesse leaned over the edge of the truck. “They're dragon hunters, he's gonna kick the bucket soon.” He glanced back at Genji, who had his hand open and a holopad in his palm. He tapped in some numbers then put his hand to his ear like a phone. “What're you doing?”

“Shh.” He put up a finger and Jesse shut up.

“Cain? Hey, it's Genji. Remember how you said you were looking for those two dragon hunters a long while ago? Mhm… Okay well I found them… Okay… Okay I'll send you the coordinates. ありがとう.” He closed his hand and the call ended. “Help is on the way.”

Jesse stared at him. “Okay well, we gotta find them to make sure Hanzo’s okay, okay?” 

Genji didn't move, but a little smile was poking at the corner of his lips. “Do you have feelings for my brother?”

“What? No no of course not-”

“Don't think I didn't see you kiss him in that alley yesterday.” 

“Okay, I have a thing for him, now can we go find him?!” 

Genji laughed then his face turned more serious and nodded. “Let's make heist.”

 

“We'll start the bidding off at three-hundred fifty thousand!” A familiar voice shouted.

Jesse and Genji followed the footprints to a clearing not far away. There was a small group of well dressed individuals standing in front of a makeshift stage made out of old boxes. The two men on the stage were Rat and Hog, with Rat literally shouting from his soap box. 

Genji and McCree stayed back in the brush. “Where's Hanzo...” Jesse whispered to on one.

“... He's… Asleep?” Genji stood up to get a better look. “He's asleep. I think they drugged him.” 

Jesse knitted his brows together. 

“I have a plan,” Genji said “I'll cause a distraction, then you go in and grab Hanzo when the coast is clear.” 

“Now wait,” He put up a hand “I don't want ya getting killed on me.”

“I'll be fine.” He smiled at Jesse before crawling away. 

“Four-hundred thousand! Anyone up for that  _ magnificent _ price?” Rat gestured to the unconscious Hanzo. 

Jesse grit his teeth. He was angry that he couldn't keep their filthy hands off of Hanzo. Sure, the guy was an ass, but McCree didn't want him getting hurt.

“I've got four-hundred! How about four twenty? Anyone up for that  _ high _ price?” Some laughter could be heard in the crowd.

 

Around Jesse went, around to the closest point he could get to the stage without being spotted. He could see Hanzo now. Hog was keeping him from falling over by the back of his head. His hair ribbon was gone, and Jesse would have marveled at how handsome he looks with his hair down, if this wasn't an almost life or death situation. 

“Four fifty? Anyone want this fine lookin’ dragon here for four fifty?” The distant sound of a helicopter was heard overhead. Everyone looked around. “Oh come on, mates,” Rat said “I'm sure it ain't nothin’--”

“The cops are coming!” Someone shouted. Jesse recognized the voice as Genji's. 

The crowd started to panic now. “Everyone calm the fuck down!” Rat stomped his foot. “It'll be fine, ya hear?”

The helicopter was in sight now. People started to move away from the crowd just to make sure it wasn't the police. Footsteps, however, of many people were heard over the hill next to the clearing. There was a crash like glass breaking then someone shouting “SCATTER!” 

Everyone ran in different directions. Jesse could see Genji in the disbanded crowd of people. The two kidnappers were panicking now as well, Rat moreso than Hog. They picked up Hanzo and tried to run off. Jesse ran out of the bushes with his Peacekeeper in hand. He aimed at them and pulled back the hammer. 

**_BAM!_ **

Rat screeched and gripped onto his shoulder, falling to the ground. They swung around, dropping Hanzo on his back. 

“Gentleman.” Jesse nodded.

“How the fuck did you get outta there?!” Rat hissed.

“None of your business, now let my friend go, or I'll be forced to take him back.”

The police descended on the buyers that had made a mad dash for their cars. “Over my dead body!” Rat spat.

“That can be arranged.” Police officers surrounded the two dragon hunters, guns pointed at them from every which direction. 

They looked around, then back to each other. Hog was the first to raise his hands up. Rat continued holding his wounded shoulder. Jesse couldn't see Hogs face, but he had a feeling that both of them were glaring at him. 

There was a streak of green that went by Jesse and then Hanzo was gone. He looked around, putting hi Peacekeeper away. Was that Genji? It had to have been Genji. Where’d they go, though? 

As the police officers were arresting the kidnappers, Jesse felt something grab him around his shoulders. Next thing he knew, he was in a different place, much colder and barren.

Genji pat his shoulder from behind and pulled on him a bit to make Jesse follow him. 

“Where's Hanzo?” He wrapped his arms around himself. 

“He's fine, relax.”

“But where is he?” 

“I'm taking you to him.” 

Jesse didn't say anything more and let himself follow the dragon. The snow got shallower and shallower the further they walked, and after a few minutes, the two arrived at a pool of water that looked too hot to touch. Nevertheless, Hanzo was sitting in the pool of water, eyes open but unfocused. 

McCree stood watching him, hoping that he'd look up. Genji nudged him forward. 

“Brother.” Genji said and Hanzo looked up. “Jesse's here.” 

Hanzo looked over to Jesse, then closed his eyes with a sigh, motioning him to come forward. He didn't hesitate and walked around the pool, kneeling next to him.

“Are you okay, darling?” He said 

Hanzo put up a hand to stop him talking. He put that same hand on Jesse’s. “You could have gotten killed…” 

“Oh babe,” he laughed, taking Hanzos almost scalding hand in his own. “I couldn't’ve lived with myself if you were sold like a slave.” 

Hanzo was quiet for a moment. “... How did you find Genji…”

“Oh uh,” He looked over the water at the other dragon who was watching them. “Genji… kinda found me.”

Hanzo closed his eyes again and laid back in the pool. Jesse sat cross-legged at the edge, just listening to Hanzo breath. He could now appreciate how handsome he looked with his hair down. 

The dragon smiled and looked back at Jesse. “You have really taken a liking to me, have you not?” 

Jesse took in a breath and nodded, feeling some color brighten his cheeks. Hanzo chuckled and oh god Jesse would crack every joke he could if he could hear that chuckle again. He pulled his hand out of Jesse’s and put his fingertips against the curve of his jaw. 

“So quick to fall in love…” 

Jesse looked down, smile on his lips. “I’ve been known to do that…” 

Hanzo looked him up and down, studying him. “You are rather handsome.” a smirk poked at his lips.  
“Why thank you.” Jesse still didn't look up.  
“Are you two gonna kiss or can I come over there?” Genji shouted over the pool.  
Jesse laughed and motioned for Genji to come over. Hanzo drew his hand back and sunk more into the water.  
Once there, Genji sat down on the opposite side of Hanzo. “So how did you get your hands on this handsome man?” Genji snickered.  
Hanzo didn't reply, his mouth was under water.  
“Come on brother, don't be a stick in the mud.” He poked at Hanzos hair, which made a hand shoot up and grab him around the wrist.  
Hanzo sat up a little. “... A hundred years… You were gone for a hundred years…” He looked up at Genji with a small bit of pain in his eyes.  
Genji sat still, then let his shoulders relax. “I'm sorry, brother. I wanted to give you time to heal after everything that happened--”  
“Let me heal? I thought you were dead! I thought I saw you die!” Hanzo spat, grip tightening on his wrist.  
“Hanzo,” Genji placed his hand on the one around his wrist. “I know that you were distraught for months, almost years, after what happened, and you blame yourself for everything--”  
“Because it was my fault! I could have decided to run away, but no, I wanted to please father.” He let go of Genjis wrist. “I would not have forgiven me if I was you.”  
Jesse sat with wide eyes as he heard the exchange between the dragons. He picked up that Hanzo had tried to kill Genji a long while ago. Jesse shifted in his spot, thinking about his little sister back home.  
He put a hand on Hanzo's shoulder, who looked up at him. “Hey, you're sorry, right? About everythin’?”  
Hanzo looked back down at the water. “... Very much so…” He closed his eyes.  
“Then everythin’s good. Genji here's forgiven you it sounds like. You can't let the past eat at’cha like this, sugar. I've done some really bad stuff in my day, but I'm still keepin’ my smile up.” He gave Hanzo a huge smile. “See?”  
He chuckled again, and looked back at Genji. “Have you really forgiven me?”  
Genji smiled and nodded. Hanzo closed his eyes with a smile and sunk back into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked my fic that I took a month to finish! This is my first big piece of writing so if you feel like I can do something better, or felt I did something well, feel free to let me know ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Edit: I made the ending not so lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to http://sarcasticraspberry.tumblr.com/ for drawing fan art of my fic


End file.
